


To The Moon And Back (You Love Me More Than That)

by Nationwide



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Canon Divergent, Emily Is Chloe And Beca's Aca Child Fight Me, F/F, Fix-It, Fluff, Lots of confusion, Minor Angst, Not A Chicago/Chloe Fic, Pitch Perfect 3, bechloe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-16 03:36:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20182708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nationwide/pseuds/Nationwide
Summary: From the day they met, Emily Junk thought Beca and Chloe were dating. Four years go by, and Emily still thinks her aca moms are together. So when Chloe kisses Chicago, Emily doesn't understand why Chloe would cheat on Beca.





	To The Moon And Back (You Love Me More Than That)

It’s no secret that Beca and Chloe basically adopted Emily. 

Chloe is the fun mom, who slips her condoms when she goes on dates with Benji, and Beca is the fiercely protective mom, who snatches the condoms up and gives them to Stacie. 

Hell, Beca even has Emily’s mom’s number, and they speak on a regular basis. 

Things change when Chloe and Beca graduate, but not a lot. 

Sure, Chloe isn’t there to hand Emily alcohol behind her back, and Beca isn’t there to swoop in and take it away, but they are still involved in Emily’s life, just like proper a capella moms. 

They have their weekly skype dates, and both women text her on an almost daily basis. They are honestly more involved in Emily’s day-to-day life than her real mom, which isn’t a bash on Katherine Junk, because she is wonderful, honestly, but in addition to being her adoptive moms, Beca and Chloe are also her friends. 

(And not to mention, extremely codependent, just like all the Bellas. It’s unhealthy, honestly.)

Emily is happy. Like, really happy. She has her biological family (which consists of literally just her mom), and then she has Beca and Chloe and the Bellas. 

And then a few years later, at the tail end of the USO tour, everything kind of falls apart. 

_ Okay, that’s being a little bit dramatic,  _ She thinks.  _ Reel it in, Emily.  _

It isn’t like  _ everything  _ falls apart. Just almost everything. At least, everything that Amy has led her to believe for over four years. 

The night Emily met the Bellas, it became obvious to her pretty quickly that Beca and Chloe were an unstoppable force. They were practically attached at the hip, and so in sync is was almost weird. 

She was standing by the punch with Amy, who was so far gone and wobbly enough that Emily was starting to worry for her. The music was loud and people were dancing and laughing, and it was exactly like Emily had imagined a college party would be like. She loved/hated it. 

Beca and Chloe were off to one side of the dancing, laughing and spinning each other around, coming back together to dance slow to a fast song, and Emily thought she understood. 

So she turned to Amy, smiled at the clumsy drunk who was trying to fit an entire handful of chips into her mouth, and said: “They’re really cute. How long have they been dating?”

The Austrailian cocked her head at Emily and squinted like she was trying to make three of Emily turn back into one. 

“Who?” She asked through a mouthful of chips, sloppily washing them down with her drink. 

“Beca and Chloe?” Emily said, and Amy reacted pretty weirdly. She choked on her alcohol. Sputtering, she set the drunk down, and Emily, concerned, whacked her on the back. 

Amy blew out a loud breath smelling so strongly of vodka that Emily winced and backed away. 

“Thanks,” The blonde says. “And, um, I dunno? I’m kinda…drunk? I’m…drunk…drink. I’m a little drink right now. I’ll get back to you, ‘kay? ‘Kay. Can I have more?” 

Her voice was slurred and she made grabby hands at Emily’s solo cup. The younger Bella hadn’t even sipped at it all night, but she moved it quickly out of Amy’s reach and laughed. 

And that was the end of it. 

Amy didn’t remember anything when she woke up in the morning, and Emily never brought it up. 

The year went by, and her aca moms adopted her, and everything was good. Better than good. 

Things get a little weird when all the other Bellas graduate and move on, and Beca and Chloe (and Amy, weirdly enough) leave to live together in New York. She tries not to think about it. 

She simply cries and hugs them all and says she’ll miss them. 

Even Jessica and Ashley cry. Emily seems to be the only one who knows which girl is which. 

She doesn’t see much of most of the Bellas again until the tour, except Beca and Chloe. They visit her on vacations sometimes, and she sees them every summer, and they even bring her to the city one time and let her stay in their apartment. 

It’s super cramped, and she sleeps on the floor in a sleeping bag, but it’s an amazing two weeks. She’s missed her adoptive moms (and Amy) so much. 

Then the tour comes around, and she is thrilled to be reunited with the girls that made her a Bella. They greet her with open arms, and she cries like a baby and so does Beca, although the badass DJ denies it adamantly when teased by Aubrey. 

She’s so happy and caught up in seeing the girls again and singing with them and having fun that she doesn’t notice Chloe flirting with Chicago. 

She eventually notices him flirting with her one time, and she sees the uncomfortable look on Beca’s face, but she figures Chloe will shut it down quick and that will be that. 

She doesn’t notice the flirting after that. Maybe that’s because she doesn’t want to.

She watches Beca and Chloe embrace after singing Freedom ‘90, and her heart swells. Everyone tackles them and builds a giant group hug on top of the pair, and Emily is right in the middle. 

She feels  _ so  _ loved. She’s so happy and running on adrenaline. Which is probably one of the reasons she is so aggressive when she sees Chloe kissing Chicago. 

Beca has always been the protective mom, watching over Emily with a careful and loving eye. Emily loves Chloe, and she knows Chloe loves her, but her relationship with Beca is different. 

Emily knows that Chloe would protect her if she needed too, but Beca has always been the first one to jump in and, usually unnecessarily, try to protect Emily. 

And in turn, Emily is fiercely protective of Beca. And Chloe, or course, but she’s protective of Beca in a ferocious way where she wants to cut down someone who so much as looks at Beca wrong. 

Emily was dropped into unfamiliar territory when she arrived at Barden, and she put on an air of confidence, but she had been scared. As sappy as it sounds, Beca was a flashlight for her. 

So when she watches Chloe run in Chicago’s arms, Emily’s heart jumps into her throat. She immediately looks over at Beca, who is standing next to Theo (the turtle guy, she remembers). The devastated look in Beca’s eyes spurs Emily into action.

Emily doesn’t even stop to think. She marches right over to Chloe and he-who-shall-not-be-named and yanks them apart, and promptly shrieks: “What are you doing!”

Chloe startles and jumps back, and Emily drops her arm. The red-head gives her a weird (and kind of annoyed) look, and says, really slowly: “What are you talking about, Em?”

Emily hates this. Chloe is the sweetest person she’s ever known, and she can’t even fathom why she would be doing this. She doesn’t want anything to happen to Chloe and Beca. She doesn’t want Chloe to break Beca’s heart. 

They’re Beca and Chloe. (Or as Amy would say:  _ “They’re Beca and Chloe. Together, they’re Bhloe. And everyone loves a good Bhloe.” _ ) They’re literally perfect together. Emily has never known a healthier and softer relationship. 

She knows she’s going to cry before it happens. Her eyes get watery and her lip quivers a little but she swallows the lump in her throat. Chloe steps towards her as though to comfort her, but Emily jerks back and hisses: “How could you do this to Beca!”

Emily thinks it’s a little weird how confused Chloe seems, but then she remembers the look on Beca’s face. She watches Chloe look over Emily’s shoulder at Beca, who looks like she wants to sink into the floor when Emily turns to look at her. 

Emily reaches out for Beca, who appears instantly by her side and lets Emily melt into her arms. 

“Why is she doing this?” Emily asks, and Beca shakes her head softly, and the ends of her hair tickles Emily’s shoulder. 

“I don’t understand, Em,” She says, pulling back a little to hold the girl at arms length and look carefully at her. 

Then, as if summoned, Amy appears, waltzing over with three drinks balanced in her two hands. 

“Hey, pitches!” She grins, but the smile fades quickly and she stops short. “What’s going on?”

“I’m not really sure,” Chloe says after nobody answers Amy. Emily is frustrated. Why is Chloe acting so confused?

“Chloe kissed Chicago,” Emily tells Amy angrily, shooting Chloe a glare. Sure, she loves Chloe dearly, but right now, she doesn’t like her much. She thinks it’s a little weird that she can love someone without liking them. 

Amy’s gaze flicks to Beca and back to Chloe so fast that Emily would’ve missed it had she not been paying close attention. 

“Oh,” The Austrailian says slowly. “I think I need a drink.” 

She swallows down one of her glasses in one gulp. Beca still looks like she wants to sink into the floor. Emily turns to Chloe, who flinches at the anger in her aca daughter’s eyes. 

“Emily,” She says quietly. “Why are you so upset with me?”

“What?” Emily breathes out. “You cheat on Beca and then you ask me what you’ve done wrong? What the actual  _ fuck _ , Chloe!”

Everyone winces. Emily never swears. Then, after a second, they seem to process her words. Chloe looks a little shell-shocked, and so Beca is the first to speak.

“Emily…why do you think I’m dating Chloe?” Beca asks softly, looking up to meet Emily’s gaze. The older girl looks sad in a way that scares Emily a little because she doesn’t know how to fix it. 

“Because you are,” Emily whispers back, but Beca just shakes her head even though she looks like she didn’t really wants to. 

“No, Em, I’m not.”

And everything Emily thought she knew about her aca moms starts to crumble. What is happening?

“But…when I met you guys, I thought…and Amy said…” Emily trails off, a confused and heartbroken feeling crawling up her stomach into her chest. 

“Amy said we were dating?” Chloe asks, finally finding her voice, which sounds gentle and soothing. Emily’s anger starts to ebb, becoming confusion and something that feels a lot like grief. 

“Yeah, I think so? I met you guys and I thought you were dating, you just looked so, coupley? So I asked Amy how long you’d been dating and she said she wasn’t sure but she’d get back to me and she asked for another drink.”

Chloe shoots Amy a glare, and the woman holds up her hands, still full of champagne flutes, up in surrender, before exclaiming: “I don’t remember that at all!”

“To be fair, you rarely remember things after getting drunk. You tend to overdrink,” Beca says, and Amy scoffs but she doesn’t deny it. 

“Why aren’t you guys together?” Emily asks after nobody says anything for awhile, and Amy has not-so-subtly snuck away. Chicago looks  _ really  _ uncomfortable, and he says something about needing to be somewhere, and practically runs away. 

“Chloe doesn’t have those kinds of feelings for me, Em.” It’s only after she’s done speaking that Beca realizes what she said implies she has feelings for Chloe. “I mean -”

“Do you?” Chloe interrupts, tilting her head. “Have those feelings, I mean.” 

Beca is frozen like a deer in headlights. She takes a minute to unfreeze, and when she does, Chloe is waiting patiently for an answer. She knows not to push Beca. 

“It doesn’t matter. You like Chicago, and he’s great. Honestly. He’s perfect for you. I’m just…Beca.” 

“Just Beca?” Chloe whispers, and Emily kind of feels like she’s intruding, but her feet suddenly feel really heavy, and she can’t make herself move. Maybe if she just stands really still it’ll be fine. “You are the rain to my sunshine. Which is a good thing, because sunshine all the time makes a desert, and deserts are like a bad thing, and now I’m rambling, so I’m gonna stop now. Bring it back, Chloe.”

The girl closes her eyes for a moment and brings herself down. Emily glances over at Beca, who’s got this amused and fond look on her face. Emily thinks that everything might be okay. 

Beca is suddenly really close to Chloe. 

“If you aren’t one hundred percent serious right now, then walk away from me. I’ve been hoping for this for a long time, and I cannot let you break my heart,” Beca says, and her voice is quiet and whispered but Emily is close enough that she can hear it without listening in. 

“I won’t break it,” Chloe whispers back. “I will treasure it.” 

“Okay.”

“Okay?”

“Yeah.” 

“I’m going to kiss you now.”

“You better.” 

And yeah, everything is going to be just fine. Emily isn’t worried. 


End file.
